This CCRU is a collaborative arrangement between Yale University, the University of Connecticut, and the Connecticut Department of Health Services. The State of Connecticut, under active cancer surveillance by the Connecticut Tumor Registry and the SEER program, is the population resource for our program. Our major theme is the improvement of screening methods for early detection of cancer through the use of epidemiological, clinical, laboratory, and behavioral sciences. This program takes advantage of the scientific strengths that already exist within the medical institutions of our State. We have also sought to involve investigators who have made major scientific contributions in related fields, but who are new to the field of cancer control research. While our principle projects focus on critical aspects of early detection, we also include studies that are designed to provide the basis for future research on techniques for control of colon cancer and a Beta-Carotene study aimed at improved management for early stage head and neck cancer patients. We continue to develop our paired community research potential with studies in Connecticut and Long Island, N.Y. Our research program has two special qualities. 1) The majority of our intervention studies are population based, facilitating generalization to other areas of the country. 2) The initial impact of improvements in early detection rates that are monitored through the cancer registries. The long-term nature of the data of the Connecticut Tumor Registry enhances the ability to detect departures from existing trend in cancer incidence and mortality. The combinations of disciplines represented in this proposal plus the unique resources available in this region provides a foundation for a exemplary cancer control research unit.